Never Be The Same Again
by Candy
Summary: Ami/Ani songfic


AN: Hey everyone! Memories is coming soon, don't worry! For the time being I have a Ani/Ami SONGFIC! YAY! And I hate the spice girl, but Melanie C's new album: Northern Star isn't that bad, and her new song (with Lisa "Left Eye" Lopez) is really good! 

Disclaimer: Lucas owns Star Wars and the characters. Lisa "Left Eye" Lopez and Melanie C own Never Be the Same Again. Also I had to cut out some of the rap part cuz it had all this stuff about NYC and LA and It didn't fit… so I just took it out.

Never Be the Same Again

*Intro*

Amidala paces in front of Anakin's door, contemplating whether to go in or not. 

Anakin stands in his room talking to a mirror, pretending it's Amidala.

Amidala slumps against the door and sighs heavily

Anakin shakes his head at his reflection and slouches in a near by chair. 

*I call you up whenever things go wrong*

~ Flashback ~

Amidala sends Anakin a Hologram during a trying time.

*You're always there you are my shoulder to cry on*

~ Flashback ~

Anakin cries on Amidala's shoulder during Qui-Gon's funeral.

*I can't believe it took my quite so long*

Amidala shakes her head for being stupid and neglecting her feelings for Ani.

*To take the forbidden step*

Anakin smacks his forehead for not telling Ami how he feels for her.

*Is this something that I might regret*

Amidala looks up and wonders which she's going to regret more: telling him how she feels or not telling him how she feels.

*(Come on, come on) Nothing ventured, nothing gained*

Anakin looks up and tells himself if he doesn't at least try he'll miss out on the chance of a life time…

*(You are the one) A lonely heart that can't be tamed*

Anakin gets out of the chair, straightens his tunic, and heads to the door

*(Come on, come on) I'm hoping that you feel the same*

Amidala stands up, dusts herself off, and turns to open the door.

*This is something that I can't forget*

Both pause a moment then reach out for the handle.

*I thought that we would just be friends*

~ Flashback ~

Ani and Ami smiling at each other during the Naboo parade.

*Things will never be the same again*

~ Flashback ~

Amidala lying alone in her bed, wishing Ani was with her.

*It's just the beginning it's not the end*

~ Flashback ~

Ani asking Amidala as Padme, "Are you an angel?"

*Things will never be the same again*

~ Flashback ~

Anakin laying alone in his quarters on Baroonda wishing Ami were there with him.

*It's not a secret anymore*

Amidala and Anakin both turn the door handle.

*Now we've opened up the door*

The door is yanked open by Anakin. 

*Starting tonight and from now on*

Amidala has a shocked expression on her face as she meets Anakin's eyes.

*Things will never be the same again*

Anakin has an equally shocked expression on his face.

*Now I know that we were close before*

~ Flashback ~

Ami (at 16) and Ani (at 12) sit out by the waterfall watching the sunset. 

*I'm glad I realized I need you so much more*

Amidala blushes and asks Anakin if she can come in. Ani steps aside, lets her in and shuts the door behind them.

*And I don't care what everyone will say*

Amidala goes to sit down, and imagines the things people will say about her being romantically involved with a boy 4 years younger then herself. 

*It's about you and me*

Amidala sits, shakes her head of the images, and realizes that it doesn't matter.

*And we'll never be the same again*

Anakin sits across from her and says: "So what's up?"

*I thought that we would just be friends*

~ Flashback ~

Anakin (15) tickles Amidala (19). Amidala laughs uncontrollably. 

*Things will never be the same again*

Amidala looks at him and says, "Ani… This is hard for me…" 

*It's just the beginning it's not the end*

Anakin pulls his chair closer and puts a hand on her shoulder, saying, "Amidala you can tell me anything."

*Things will never be the same again*

She averts her eyes and looks down. "But if I tell you, things will be changed forever. Things will never be the same again between us…"

*It's not a secret anymore*

Anakin lifts her chin with his index and middle fingers. "Ami, no secrets… just tell me."

*Now we've opened up the door*

Amidala meets his eyes.

*Starting tonight and from now on*

Takes a breath.

*We'll never… never be the same again*

And says…

*Never be the same again*

"I love you Ani…"

*See what I'm sayin'* 

Anakin looks at her with surprise. Then gets on his knees in front of her. She lowers her head.

*My mind frame never changed *

Anakin meets her eyes, and takes her hands. "I love you too, Ami…"

*Till you came rearranged*

Amidala meets his eyes, tears shining in her own, and smiles.

*But sometimes it seems completely forbidden*

Anakin reaches up and tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear, enjoying the feel of her locks in his fingers. 

*To discover those feelings that we've kept hidden* 

Amidala reaches out her hand and strokes Anakin's cheek.

*Where there's no competition*

Sabe and Obi-Wan pass by the door hand in hand, and peak through the crack of the open door spying on the two lovebirds.

*And you render my condition*

Anakin and Amidala don't notice.

*Though improbable is not impossible for a love that can be unstoppable*

Amidala slides out of the chair, knees in front of Anakin and leans in for a kiss.

*But wait*

Anakin puts a finger to her lips. She looks at him confused. He smiles. "I make the first move, Ami."

*There's a fine line between fate and destiny*

Anakin kisses her and she is taken aback.

*Do believe in things that were just meant to be*

Amidala wraps her arms around his neck, and lets her eyes float shut.

*When you tell me the stories of your quest for me*

~ Flashback ~

Anakin (16) and Amidala (20) sit in her room. Anakin is telling her of his latest mission and how much he missed her.

*Picturesque is the picture that you paint for me*

Obi-Wan and Sabe, who are still spying, exchange looks. Obi-Wan winks and runs off to get something. Sabe smiles to herself and continues watching.

*And our energies mix, and begin to multiply*

The force flair around Amidala and Anakin grows more intense as the kiss continues.

*Everyday situations begin to simplify*

Sabe smirks and begins picking the lock of the door finding it very easy.

*So things will never be the same between you and I*

Amidala breaks off the kiss and stares into Ani's eyes. 

*We've intertwined our life forces and now we're unified*

Anakin reaches out for her hand, takes it in his, and pulls Amidala onto his lap.

*(Come on, come on) It's not a secret anymore* 

Sabe successfully picks the lock, as Obi-Wan holds up something that resembles a camera. 

*We'll never be the same again*

Anakin goes in for another kiss. Amidala happily obliges.

*(You are the one) It's not a secret anymore*

Sabe and Obi-Wan enter the room unnoticed. Obi-Wan holds up the camera and takes a shot of Ami and Ani lip-locked. 

*Never be the same again*

Ani and Ami break apart, see Sabe and Obi-Wan laughing with the camera. 

The two exchange glances and smile evilly at Sabe and Obi-Wan

Laughter and screaming is heard throughout the room.

THE END!


End file.
